Be My Bride
by louiselane
Summary: Guess who will be the next couple to get married?


**TITLE:** Be My Bride  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Guess who will be the next couple to get married?  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe , Lex.  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Frances for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS ..  
**A/N:** In October Lois and Clark will complete the 10th wedding anniversary in the comics and in Lois & Clark, so I decide to wrote this story to celebrate in a Smallville style.

It was a very nice spring day. Especially if you were to get married.

Lois, Clark, Chloe and Lex are all attending the wedding of Frances, a friend from Chloe and Lois from MU. She was getting married on that day and to not be alone at the reception the girls decide to bring Clark and Lex with them. Ironically, Frances' fiancé was friend of Lex, so he would be invited anyway.

Lois was wearing a beautiful blue dress and Chloe wore a green one while Lex and Clark were wearing their tuxes.

Lois tried to cheer up Clark, who was a bit grumpy that day. Maybe it was because of the wedding or because Lois forced him to come. Lois was determined to make him have fun at the party.

After dancing with Clark for a few songs from the 70's, she had a new found respect for him. Could be worse! She said to Chloe. Could be from the 80's.Yeah, that would be an image I couldn't get out of my mind for a while. Chloe chuckled. Clark Kent dancing to 80's songs.Why, Chloe? I love 80's songs. Lex revealed to them.

Please Lex, don't make this worse. I can't live enough to see you both dancing to songs like that. Lois said with sarcasm, as Clark ignore her comment.

After dancing some more, even with Chloe and Lois complains about the style, it was finally time for the Bride throwing the bouquet.

I guess it's our turn now. Chloe said with a grin, before joins the girls. The Bachelorettes fight will begin I don't want to catch a stupid bouquet for a stupid wedding myth. Lois rolled her eyes still sitting at the table as the single girls made a line to catch the bouquet.

Why not, Lois? You could be the next one. Lex teased her.

Who will I get married to? Clark? He is the only one I have any kind of relationship in the moment.If we can call this relationship... Clark reminded her.

Lois nodded. So, that's not the time for me to be happy about a bouquet.

Before they could continue their arguments, the Bride finally throws the bouquet, making them stop fighting and pay attention. To their surprise, the bouquet falls into Lois' lap. She was seated at a table with Clark while Chloe stood in the singles line.

Lois and Clark exchanged weird looks; they were confused and surprised at the same time.

You are saying Chloe came back to the table, already teasing her cousin.

That's not fair! Lois complained. I wasn't even trying to catch it!Do you know what means this, Lois? Chloe asked her. It's a sign.A sign?A Sign. You two should Lex tried to explain, before Lois interrupted him.

What? Get married? I don't think so. Lois shuttered at the possibility of being married to Clark.

I was thinking of starting to date first.then if the things work out which is the only possibility here then you can get married. Lex explained to her.

Come on guys. Enough of denial. You have chemistry. Even when you are fighting about something silly, we can see the sparks flying around. Only a blind person can't see that have something between you two. Chloe reminded them. And do I have to remind you of the shower incident?What shower incident? Lex asked curious.

Lois! Did you tell her about that? Clark yelled at Lois who was embarrassed already.

I might have mentioned it a couple of times. Clark said annoyed already. I know it you can't keep your mouth shout.Look who was talking, you are the one who Chloe said before they start to fight again. Talk about this all right? Lex do you want to dance? Let's leave Mr. and Mrs. Kent alone for a while.I'd love, Chloe. He said picking her arm and guiding her to the dance floor.

When Chloe and Lex left, Lois and Clark stay in silence for some minutes, until Lois breaks the ice.

I hate to agree with my cousin but maybe she is right. Clark what are we doing? We don't date, we don't have sex but we are acting likeLike what, Lois? Clark asked curious what Lois was saying.

Like a couple!Not the C word again! Clark said, annoyed. Why does everybody think we are a couple? let's forget about this for a while, Smallville. We are here to celebrate. Do you want to dance? Lois asked getting up. I'll have fun tonight.I guess you are right, Lois. Clark said, getting up and going with Lois to the dance floor. A great slow song was playing.

Great, guys. You decide to join us! Chloe said, still dancing with Lex, with her face against his chest.

You should practice for your wedding party. Lex teased them.

Can you two stop with the jokes? Clark asked, they already tired of Chloe and Lex's jokes.

Later in the Kent's farm, Lois and Clark cam back from that party at three in the morning. They were very tired, especially Lois whose feet were hurting because of her high heels.

This was the last time I'll use heels. And I can't walk into the house. Hurt so much. Lois saying frowning his face because of the pain.

Here, let me help you with that, Lois. Clark said, putting her in his arms and carrying her until his room, when they suddenly realize what happening.

What was that? Lois asked annoyed already. Another sign?It looks like.It can't be. Lois sighs. Clark, its really late and we are getting tired. It's better if we'll go to sleep.Okay. Good Night, Lois.Good Night, Clark.

One hour later, they are already sleeping. Lois was in Clark's room and Clark was on the couch.

Repeat after me. The minister says. I, Clark, take thee Lois, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live.I, Clark, take thee Lois, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live. Clark repeated looking close to Lois and holding her hands, Lois was so beautiful in her wedding dress.

Now repeat after me. I, Lois, take thee Clark, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live. The minister instructs Lois.

I, Lois, take thee Clark, to love, honor and cherish for as long as I live. Lois grinned at Clark with the silliest face she could ever have. She couldn't help it. She was so happy that day.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. The minister says as Clark didn't wait twice and kissed Lois deeply.

Lois and Clark wake up at the same time in different places in the farm, scared with their dream or should they call nightmare?

This can be happening! Lois says to herself still in Clark's bed. I will not marry Clark Kent. He is just a farm boy. I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with him. She repeated to herself, still scared.

I can't be in love with Lois. Clark says to himself still in the couch. She is bossy, rude, stuck up, smug brilliant. He was with a silly smile in his face. I can't stand her.

Clark decided to get up and go to the kitchen to get something to drink. He couldn't sleep anymore and was having nightmares.

Lois came minutes later to do the same thing.

Hi, Lois bad dream? Clark asked, curious.

Tell me about. She shrugged. And you?Same, yeah. Clark nods, picking a cup and pouring some water into it.

Lois. Clark smiled at her. What did you dream about? The Red cape guy again? he asked curious with her dream.

She answered with sarcasm. Forget Smallville, its stupid anyways.Tell me.No Away.I'll tell you my dream if you tell me yours. Clark proposed.

All right. But don't get too excited okay? It's just a dream. Lois explained, frustrated. I dreamt that we were getting Clark asked before she could complete the sentence.

Yeah. How do you know? She inquired, suspiciously.

Because I dream the same damn thing. Clark explained.

Chloe and Lex are so dead tomorrow. Lois said, annoyed. Look what they did to us. That marriage talk must be affecting our brain.I have to agree with them. This must be something a sign. Like Chloe said. Clark reminded her, as Lois rolled her eyes. Come On Lois. We dream the same thing.Please, Clark. We won't get married! It's ridiculous. We have nothing in common besides our hate for each other. Lois reminds him.

I think about you every day. I can't get you out of my head. Clark revealed, approaching her.

And about Lana? Lois asked, confused with his sudden confession.

Forget about Lana, Lois. I want you. I need you. With a growl, Clark pulled Lois into his arms, and they plugged into a delicious, lingering kiss.

The Question is Do you want me? Clark asked, after the kiss.

I do. Lois glanced at him with a silly grin before getting lost in his arms.

Again they embrace in another tender kiss.

**The End**


End file.
